Johnson/Martin
ok here is the entire case some evidence has ben removed so people do not use this as a free evidence recource. Walker Martin The power of moving water is apparent to anyone who has stood amidst breaking waves or struggled to swim against a river’s current. New technologies can enable us to harness the might of moving water to help light our homes and keep our ice cream cold in the freezer without 'building new dams that can have major impacts on wildlife and water quality. ''The union of concerned scientists February 21, 2010 That quote by the Union of Concerned Scientists epitomizes why my partner and I stand firmly resolved:that the United States federal government should significantly reform its environmental policy. First, to clarify our position, let’s look at… 'Observation 1: Definitions- ' 'We will be defining what hydrokinetic energy is. Since this is what our case will be about, you can write this down as HK. ' '''1.) Hydrokinetic energy Mike Breslin, (is a freelance writer based in New Jersey. He has 30-years experience writing for newspapers, magazines, multimedia and video production companies with concentration on business, energy, environmental and technical subjects.) October 2009, Electrical Contractor Magazine, “First US Hydro-Kinetic Powerhouse Commissioned”, ''http://www.ecmag.com/?fa=article&articleID=10683 '''Hydrokinetic power'is different than conventional hydroelectric.A turbine captures energy from water moving at low speeds without requiring a dam or diversionary structure to direct the flow. Hydrokinetic turbines also can be installed in tidal flows, ocean currents or manmade channels. Hydrokinetic energy is, in plain English, an underwater turbine! Now let’s look at the facts of the current system in… Observation 2: Inherency ''' '''Inherency 1: Current regulations are there to protect the environment Current regulations are there to protect the environment So the Federal Energy Regulatory Commission, or FERC has enacted a policy to regulate hydrokinetic energy. How do they do this? FERC forces the potential developer to go through the process of filing permits – not just one, but many permits, totaling over five years to install a test project. This process is repeated with each and every project and developer. You might be thinking, there might be a good reason to this, however, the entire concept of this policy is based on a faulty assumption, the conjecture that these devices harmed the environment. But, that has since been put in perspective, as we can see in… 2) Hydrokinetic does not harm wildlife Hydrokinetic does not harm wildlife (tons of backup avalible) So we have regulations designed for dams applied to new technology and slowing down a process that is in everyone’s interest to speed up. Observation 3: Harms ''' '''1) Current regulations stymie technological development ' Current regulations impede technological development' 2) Current regulation prevent HK commercialization ' ' Current regulation prevent HK commercialization Observation 3: The Plan Mandate: Streamline the permit process: '''The permitting process for Hydrokinetic energy will be streamlined so that the EPA and any other applicable entities will have 90days to provide a substantial proof of significant harm in the proposed installation. Unless this proof is presented, the permit will be approved. '''Funding:any necessary funding will come from general federal revenue. Agency & Enforcement: '''this planwill be enacted byCongress and the President, and enforced by the EPA and any other necessary agencies. '''Timeline: This plan will take effect immediately after an affirmative ballot. So to sum up our plan, we are streamlining the permitting process that normally takes five years of unnecessary work, into a 90 day process that doesn’t harm business while still ensuring environmental safety and proper site selection. Now let’s examine the benefits to our plan in… Observation 4: Advantages Advantage 1: The environment will be helped ''' '''The environment will be helped The Pew Center on Global Climate Change ''December 2009'' Deploying hydrokinetic power generation instead of relying on fossil fuels for electricity generation avoids greenhouse gas (GHG) emissions and other air pollution associated with fossil fuel use.hydrokinetic power generation would avoid over 250 million metric tons of carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions per year, equal to 4 percent of total U.S. CO2 emissions in 2007.9,10 Advantage 2: Hydrokinetic energy could power 67 million homes in America Hydrokinetic energy could power 67 million homes in America This is equivalent to 9% of total US electricity consumption. ''' '''Advantage 3: Hydrokinetic is cheap energy ' Hydrokinetic is cheap energy' “The cost of hydrokinetic electricity is between 4 and 12 cents per kilowatt hour.” The average cost of all US electricity is 10.24 cents per KWh, according to ' ''The energy information administration (the US governments official energy statistics source)Electric Power Monthly with data for June 2009 http://www.eia.doe.gov/cneaf/electricity/epm/table5_6_a.html '''the current permitting process more than doubles the cost of hydrokinetic energy. Regulations more than DOUBLE the cost of hydrokinetic energy. Simply put, if hydrokinetic cost under current regulations is 4 to 12 cents per KWh, then if you streamline the permitting process, the cost would be 2 to 6 cents per KWh, compared to 10.24 cents for all electricity.